


Not Just a Summer Deal

by pattinsonsalvatore



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Humans, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Klefan, M/M, stefan Salvatore/Klaus Mikealson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattinsonsalvatore/pseuds/pattinsonsalvatore
Summary: Stefan Salvatore was an ordinary boy who lived in Mystic falls, he was Shy and kept to himself most of the time. He had only really had three best friends and them being Lexi, Caroline and his brother. When Lexi moved to New Orleans over two years ago and one day when his brother decided to take him down there to visit his old friend Stefan bumps into Niklaus Mikealson and unexpectedly there relationship becomes something more
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

So in this story everyone is going to be human so hopefully you still like it and want to read more about klefan! Probably going to be multiple chapters◉_◉

ONTO THE FIC!  
\-----  
PROLOGUE 

Stefan Salvatore was a handsome young boy. He had bright green eyes that were warm, filled with wonder and innocence. He had strong features, his jawline being extremely striking, almost as if it were hand-crafted by some sort of god and his brows being dark having a slight arch to them. Even though with his intimidating good looks his smile was boyish and soft, it would just melt your heart at the sight. 

He was a shy little boy growing up, however he was extremely close to his brother who he looked up to so dearly and never wanted to disappoint. Damon Salvatore who was 7 years older than him and had icy blue eyes, dark hair and never hesitated to stand up to their parents on Stefan's behalf. Damon was mischievous, cunning and sarcastic but deep down had a soft spot for his younger brother who he’d protect at all cost. 

Stefan had a small group of friends growing up, he was however closest to a girl named Alexia, ‘Lexi’ for short, Branson. She was his rock, told her secrets that he was too afraid to tell his brother and saw her as a sister. Lexi and Him grew up together in the small town of Mystic Falls, however the Branson family moved to New Orleans a little over two years ago leaving Stefan alone in the scary new world of highschool. 

Stefan started highschool at the awkward age of 13, however he turned fourteen a few weeks into his freshman year and what sucked about it all was that he didn’t have his best friend Lexi by his side, Damon also moved away for college but he wasn’t far, He went to Whitmore and Stefan was allowed to come and go by his dorm as he pleased and Damon was pleased to see his little brother whenever he could. 

Without Lexi, Stefan was forced to go out and make new friends and get closer with the old ones. He quickly bonded with Caroline Forbes, he had known of her over the years since her quirky, over the top and loud personality was what drew people to her and people seemed to love her and was extremely popular within the town. He loved Caroline and admired his friendship with her. Not only that, but she introduced him to many people, spreading his name around school and Stefan started to go to parties and meet new people and mingle. 

At 17 years old and in the eleventh grade, Stefan had gotten out of that ‘awkward faze’ and knew exactly who he was and he was confident with who he became. Stefan knew for years that he definitely felt men better suited him romantically then a woman could, he accepted that part of him years ago but he had to hide it. His parents were religious chatoclics that brought upon the idea that ‘gay people are sinners’ and will ‘end up in hell’ for lack of a better word. 

As a kid, Stefan couldn't be more scared. He brainwashed himself to believe that if he continued to think the things that he did, he’d end up in hell but by the time he had gotten into highschool and spent less time with his parents he realized it was better to accept that part of him rather than fight it like he had been for many years. However only two people really knew about his true feelings and those obviously being Caroline and Lexi. He never told Damon no matter how badly he wanted to find comfort in at least one of his family members, he didn;t know where Damon stood and he didn’t want to risk finding out and lose his brother in the process. 

Stefan sat at the Mystic Grill with his best friend Caroline and his other friend Elena who no secret used to have a crush on him, however Stefan had to turn her down but luckily things did not get awkward between them. The Gilbert’s and Salvatore's were family- friends and Stefan basically grew up with Elena, However not being extremely close with her growing up that changed when highschool rolled around and Stefan needed someone he could sit with and since then a friendship formed. Elena Gilbert had big brown eyes, a soft smile and she was generous and sensitive. She was in the town's eye ‘the perfect good girl’ and she was confused as to why Stefan would ever reject her since in everybody’s eyes including his own parents but Stefan shrugged it off as just not looking for a relationship right now. 

However, Stefan was desperate for love and attention. He craved the feeling of someone taking him whole, being pushed up against the wall being kissed recklessly and dreamt about the perfect boy who would treat him like a king, the boy who he would fall so completely in love with would consume all of him and he wouldn’t know what to do without him. Stefan wanted that all, it was a wild fantasy and he had met numerous men throughout the year but never the one who would steal his heart. Stefan dreamed about falling in love at first sight, he was a hopeless romantic overall and he desperately envisioned himself as meeting the man of his dream by bumping into him or seeing him across the room but in this small town he doubted it would happen like that, he wanted to escape this place and finally experience a love that would consume him but that felt impossible to Stefan, he just wasn’t the type for big things. He was known to be a quiet and shy boy, if he left town people would think he’d probably gone missing and would send an entire search party to look for him and Stefan rather not deal with that.

“What are you thinking about there Stef?” Caroline asked as she noticed her best friend zoned out barely even touching his food. 

“Ah nothing, really” Stefan snapped out of his daydream and gave the blonde girl sitting across from him a smile, he was eyeing the cute new waiter boy across the room who was wiping down a table. Caroline noticed and wanted to ask desperately but stopped herself not wanting to out him in front of Elena

“You're brother coming home this weekend? Are you excited?” Elena asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“Yeah, and isn't Bonnie, his girlfriend coming?” Caroline added on.

“Mhm...Yeah she is.. And I am excited, Summer break starts in a week and Damon says he has a surprise for me, Honestly I’m fucking estatic” Stefan said and they all laughed and Stefan took a bite out of his food. 

The crew ate their lunch, did their homework and talked a little bit more before walking back home. This was their routine. They did this almost everyday and even though Stefan enjoyed all this he would never doubt that he wanted more, he wanted excitement but he just didn’t know where to find it. After dropping Caroline home, Stefan and Elena walked the short distance to her house where they stood outside and talked for a bit. 

“You know school is hosting the annual end of the school year dance on Friday, I don’t have a date...I was just thinking if you-” Elena brought up the idea of asking him but Stefan immediately interrupted, he knew he couldn't say yes and lead her on. 

“We can go platonically..” Stefan looked down at his feet, chuckling awkwardly. 

Elena sighed in annoyance, she really liked stefan and she didn’t understand what she was missing, she was known as the it girl of her town and she considered herself to be a perfect bachelorette for Stefan, but he kept denying her and she just didn’t know why and it was starting to annoy her. She rolled her eyes and decided to just walk away until Stefan grabbed her wrist and stopped her.  
“What?” she huffed out annoyed. 

“Listen you are a great girl and all, you’re sweet, kind, caring and you’re actually very pretty and fun to be around…” Stefan had just started to ramble at this point and didn’t know where he was going with it, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a very angry Elena and he stopped himself from talking and recollected himself. “Look what i’m trying to say is that you’re this great girl and I don’t think you should waste all your energy on a guy who is not going to give you all that energy back…” Stefan told her, if he had come out right here told he knew just how close she was to her family and would end up telling her mom or brother. He could already picture how word would get around and he would then face the wrath of his parents which he didn’t want to face.

“Goodnight, Stefan,” Elena said, rolling her eyes and snatching her wrist from his grip and slamming the door in his face. Stefan threw is head back in embarrassment, it would be so much easier if he could just shout “I’M GAY” right at her and have the rest be history. 

Stefan walked home to the Salvatore Mansion where he lived with his mother and father who he wasn't too particularly close to. It would probably be the typical “im home” and running to his room ordeal. It has been like this since Damon left for college when Stefan was still fairly young. Damon was twenty three but left home at the age of 18, Stefan was only 10 and was angry at his brother for ditching him but Damon always came home to surprise his baby brother, he would never really leave him. 

Stefan Shuffled his keys in the lock before opening the door and yelling “I’m home” to what he thought would be a conclusion to another boring but fairly normal night. 

“In the kitchen!” his mother yelled. It wasn’t angry though. It sounded as if she just wanted Stefan to come to the kitchen as well which was weird, she never really needed him, “Coming!” Stefan yelled back and walked himself over to the kitchen.  
Upon opening the door he was shocked when he saw his brother sitting down at the dining table with a smirk plastered on his face and Stefan’s face went from shocked, to happy to relived in just a matter of seconds. 

“You really made me wait here all day and don’t bother to even say hi?” Damon stood up opening his arms for a hug. Stefans smile widened and he ran into his older brother's arm hugging him tighter, he hadn't seen Damon for the last two months since he had been occupied with school. 

“Hey buddy” Damon smiled, patting his brother on the back.

“You weren't supposed to come till the weekend!” Stefan exclaimed.

“Well I hadn’t seen you in two months I couldn’t wait another week, i finished my exams early and I thought why not pull an old fashion surprise” damon said pulling away from the hug and grabbing his brothers face and placing a kiss on his cheek and Stefan blushed once he noticed Bonnie and smiled at her and she returned the favor. 

“Hi Stef..” Bonnie said and Stefan bent down to hug her “Hey Bon” he smiled, Stefan was really happy right now and his parents looked happy for him. They knew Stefan was the shyer of the two and he relied on Damon heavily and whenever their two boys could reunite they knew Stefan was happy. 

“Damon, my boy! Share the news that you told us with Stefan, it's about your surprise” Gissuppe said and stefan sat down excitedly 

“So what is it?”  
\-----  
A/N: so this is just a prologue venturing into stefans life hopefully it didn't seem to boring but by chapter 2 or 3 i intend on having klefans first interaction so hopefully you will stick around till then 

Please comment and tell me your thoughts!


	2. The surprise

“So what is it?” Stefan said while sitting down in front of his brother 

“Well you remember my good friend Elijah don’t you?” Damon asked his baby brother with a mischievous smile. 

Stefan nodded. Elijah Mikealson was Damon’s friend from college, who moved from New Orleans. He was really nice and would come over to the Salvatore Mansion quite often when Damon would visit. Stefan didn’t know much about Elijah’s family simply because from what he heard he didn’t have the best relationship with them. However, when his parents died in a fatal car accident he had three younger siblings he needed to go back to and reconcile with and try to move forth with this tragedy. That was three and a half years ago and Stefan hadn’t seen him since but he knew he and Damon still kept in contact. 

“So you know he is in New Orleans and you know how I take time once a year to go visit him, well he has actually offered me this business opportunity for a small job there. It’s a summer job though but it will look good on my resume” Damon explained getting a little off track. 

“What does this have to do with me?” Stefan asked, a little annoyed. 

Damon chuckled at his younger brother’s impatience and looked over at his parents rolling his eyes jokingly. “Well you see baby bro, After convincing mom and dad that I’m responsible enough and now that you are old enough I thought about taking you to new orleans with me for the summer...I know how much you miss lexi and I think we could have fun and you would get to see old friends and skip town for a bit” 

Stefan’s eyes lit up and a pure, boyish smile crept onto his face and he couldn’t contain his excitement. “Are you serious?!” Stefan said “you really want to spend two months with me? When was the last we did that?” Stefan chuckled and everybody laughed. 

“Yeah, I know... but I thought ‘let me do you a favour’ so you in or not?” Damon asked knowing the obvious answer.

“Yeah of course I'll go!” Stefan said “are you coming to Bonnie?” the younger Salvatore asked 

“Yeah actually I am, you failed to mention that part” Bonnie hit Damon with her elbow jokingly and Damon planted a kiss on Bonnie’s cheek lovingly.

“When do we leave?” Stefan asked, already wanting to go pack his bags already.

“Well, Friday. School ends, you get to go to the dance say goodbye to all your friends for the summer” Damon said 

“Please, I don't want to attend that god awful dance. The same thing happens every year and every year I don't have anybody to go with.” Stefan said annoyed 

“Well maybe if you ever asked a girl out Stefan, it would be differen.t” His father commented and pushed Stefan's shoulder jokingly and Stefan blushed a deep red. He did not want this conversation right now. 

“He’s right, Why not ask Miranda’s daughter Elena. You two are already friends it would be nice wouldn’t it?” Lilly added and Stefan shyly shook his head. 

“Come on mom, don’t pressure him” Damon said. Anytime the mention of dating and girls came up Stefan clammed up and didn’t say much. At first Damon thought it was because he was a young boy going through changes and just thought all girls had ‘cooties’. He remembered himself being young and hating the thought dating of girls as well but as time went on Stefan never changed his opinions. He had girls lined up against his feet. Lexi, Caroline and Elena all started off by having a tiny crush on him but Stefan hadn’t dated a single one of them? Damon wasn’t the one to assume or pry, and if his brother needed to tell him something he knew he would have said something by now. 

“Oh come on now, we are just saying! It's about time you start dating around” Gisupee said and Stefan shook his head in uncomfortable laughter. 

“Maybe one day…” Stefan sighed. “I’m going to my room now, I'm tired… had a long day. Goodnight” Stefan said abruptly and left running as quickly into his room. He always felt so weird in these situations and he just didn't want to look his brother in the eyes and see what he thought of him. 

Damon looked at his brother weirdly and shook his head. “Bonnie and I should get to bed too, it was a long drive afterall...goodnight” he kissed his parents goodbye and took Bonnie’s hand and led them to their bedroom. 

“You should check on Stef…” Bonnie said as she walked up behind Damon, wrapping her hands around him as he stood there brushing his teeth and he smiled at her touch. 

“Why exactly should I do that? If he had something to tell me Bonnie he would have by now. He tells my everything” Damon said confidently spitting the last bit of toothpaste in his mouth into the sink

“You really think so? I mean-” Bonnie said and Damon interrupted abruptly

“Listen, we are not going to assume anything about him” Damon whispered “I know my brother and if I say what ‘we’ think about him is true he will tell me on his own terms. I will not pry it out of him” Damon explained to her quietly he didn't want anyone to hear 

Damon knew how they were raised, he knew what would happen if either one of them had said anything hinting to their sexuality being anything other than straight. He hoped that even if Stefan ever did come out he hoped that his little brother knew he would have a home wherever Damon was. 

“I know…” Bonnie said and leaned up to kiss his lips. The one thing she loved about Damon was how protective he was over the ones he loved and how he would do anything for them, especially for Stefan. 

“Now you and I have a long week ahead of us” Damon smirked and continued to kiss Bonnie as she giggled and they fell onto the bed together trying to be as quiet as possible. 

The next week included a bunch of family breakfast, late night walks and talks, Stefan and Damon playing football and watching movies. It was fun lately in the Salvatore household, It always was when Damon came around. 

It was finally the end of the school year dance, Stefan would be getting picked up by Damon and Bonnie and from there they would immediately start the road trip to New Orleans. He was so excited, yes. It may not be far but the culture and vibe over there seemed refreshing and Stefan desperately needed change. He would also be with his brother and most importantly reunite with his lifelong friend Lexi who he hadn't seen in ages and dearly missed. He ended up telling Caroline and Elena that he would not be able to see them all this summer and however being bummed they knew Stefan was going to have so much fun with Lexi and would keep them updated. 

“Stefan!!” Caroline said happily and ran up to him and gave him the biggest and warmest hug “agh I can't believe this will be the last time I see you in two months” she said, oh Caroline, always the dramatics. But Stefan loved that about her. 

“I'll call you everyday, I promise” Stefan squeezed her even harder 

“Hey man,” Tyler said. Tyler Lockwood was son of the mayor and captain of the football team. He was Caroline’s date for the night and Stefan pulled away from the hug “Mind if I steal her for a dance” Tyler said and Stefan nodded. 

“Save me one care” Stefan said and she made an ‘obvious’ face. 

Stefan roamed around mingling with fellow students, he talked to Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline mostly and he was having fun. He slowed dance with Caroline and partied the night away. He had fun but he couldn't wait to leave this town and get away even if it were for two months. 

It finally came to an end, the last day of school had finally happened and everyone was saying their goodbyes. Next year would be the final year for Stefan and his friends and then off to college he went and he was scared but also ready. 

“Please, please, remember to call,” Caroline said, squeezing Stefan tightly. This was the first time in almost three years they didn't spend their summer together. “And if you find any cute boys there please update me, you need to start getting action” She whispered ever so gently in his ear making sure no one could hear her. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“I will” Stefan sighed and kissed her cheek. 

“Bye Stefan” Elena said, even though she was a little bitter about being rejected she was still going to miss the friend she had in Stefan. 

“Bye Elena..” he said and actually pulled her into a hug which she didn't want to accept but he was just so warm and compelling, how could she not. 

After a few more minutes Damon and Bonnie showed up in his brother's blue camaro. He could already see the luggage overflowing in the trunk and the back seats. Stefan smiled and waved his final goodbyes before getting into his brothers car and finally sitting down after the long night he had.   
“Had fun?” Bonnie asked

“Yeah… yeah i guess i did” stefan smiled and looked out the window and gave his friends and school a final look for what was the last time in awhile. 

Damon smiled “ready?” he simply asked

“You know it” he sighed a sigh of relief and joy. Stefan had been waiting for a getaway and it finally came. Damon smiled as he watched his brother lean his head against the window and watched him close his eyes and Stefan felt the car start to move before he quickly fell asleep. 

Stefan had no idea what New Orleans had awaiting for him. 

\-----

A/N: that's the end of chapter one (well the first real chapter that dives into an actual plot!) i hope you’re enjoying it so far


	3. Upon Arrival

“Stef! Wake up we’re almost here” Damon said and Stefan's eyes fluttered open. 

It was pretty early in the morning when they pulled up to what Damon referred to as the Mikaelson compound. They had stopped a couple time on the way for food, washroom breaks and Damon and Bonnie switching on who was doing the driving every few hours. 

Stefan was excited, he would get to reunite with his best friend and she would show him around her new home. Stefan craved a change for awhile and now that he finally was getting one nothing was going to stop the younger Salvatore from having the best summer he could. 

They grabbed their bags and headed to the front door, the house seemed beautiful almost like a castle. It seemed old like most of the architecture in New Orleans but Stefan couldn't wait to explore this beautiful city with his friend. 

Damon knocked on the door and not to soon after a familiar man opened the door with a bright smile on his face

‘He hasn’t changed much’ Stefan thought to himself 

“Elijah! Long time no see!” Damon said pulling him into a warm hug as the two greeted one another both seeming happy to see each other 

“Ah it’s been too long brother” Elijah said as he ushered them in “Bonnie! You look great” he said, pulling her into a side hug. 

“Hayley? Oh my god! You’re still around? How good to see you!” Damon joked and everyone chuckled. 

“Good to see you too, Damon.. Let me help you with your bags” Hayley said softly.

Stefan had never met Hayley before nor did he know exactly who she was but he assumed it was Elijah’s girlfriend and Damon had probably met her during one of his numerous visits to the city.

“No way? Stefan! I haven't seen you since almost four years ago? Look at you dude! All grown… man how old were you when i last saw you?” Elijah asked curiously and Stefan smiled. Elijah was always kind to him 

“I’m 17 now so probably when I was like 13” Stefan said and Elijah looked shocked but also very happy to see him.  
“You guys should get some rest, I was thinking we could go out and explore the city later” Hayley spoke with a soft smile. 

“Yeah well, Stefan may not be joining us, you’re probably dying to see Lexi” Damon said and stefan smiled 

“Yeah she told me to meet her at this place called Rousseau's around 4 this afternoon” Stefan said 

“No worries, hopefully you will join my family and I for dinner?” Elijah asked 

“Oh I will!” Stefan told him 

“Great, Hayley, will you show our guest to their room?” Elijah said and sooner or later Stefan was brought into a fairly large room. It had old rustic wallpaper on the walls. A wooden oak queen sized bed and had many books and paintings in it. Stefan smiled, he loved the feel of this place and he felt relaxed. Stefan immediately fell into the soft cotton sheet almost immediately wrapping himself into them. He had slept almost the entire ride, he finally just had no worries. 

A few hours later Stefan was awoken by an alarm that his phone annoyingly blared throughout the room. He groaned and shut it off but realized it was time to start getting ready to see Lexi. He picked out a white tank top that he wore underneath a denim jacket and wore black jeans underneath. It was a pretty casual look but Stefan felt good. He brushed his teeth, did his hair and was all ready to go. 

“Hey Damon, I’m headed to see Lexi..” Stefan spoke rushing to the door to put on some shoes 

“Okay, remember we are all having dinner at some restaurant at 8, I’ll text you at the directions. Remember Elijah’s siblings will be there too so please put on a good front” Damon pleaded and Stefan smiled to himself. 

“Yeah I will” Stefan said out the door and Damon waved him goodbye, he didn’t know how his mother would react knowing that Damon was letting the baby of the family wander a city he never had been before alone, but Damon knew he would be fine. 

“So should I assume this Lexi girl will be joining us for dinner?” Hayley asked Damon with a slight smirk on her face. 

“Well they are just friends, they have always been friends since they were four years old..” Damon told Hayley 

“That sounds adorable,” Elijah said semi-sarcastically and Damon rolled his eyes.  
“No seriously he should bring her, Freya is brining Keelin, Finn is brining Sage and Kol will be bringing Davina” Elijah said 

“Kol has a girlfriend?!” Bonnie said dumbfounded.

“Yes, thank god he does, that little girl really brought out the better side of Kol we haven't seen” Hayley said. Kol was always the maniac and the troublemaker and always got on Hayley’s nerves. The family quite liked Davina even though they didn’t see eye to eye on most things. 

“Where are kol, Rebekah and Niklaus by the way? I thought they lived here” Damon asked. 

“Kol is at Davina’s and Rebekah is at a friends house. They still live here but didn’t feel like being bombarded with guests so early in the morning and disturbing their own sleep. They decided it was better to let you all get settled with less chaos within the house. As for Niklaus he moved out as soon as he turned 18, which was only a matter of months ago.” Elijah explained, he came from a very big family and being the third oldest meant he had still had to take care of his younger siblings. 

Freya was the oldest of the Mikealson family. She was 32 years old and married Keelin about four years ago. Freya was a calm, level headed and independent woman who knew how to keep all her siblings in check. Finn was the second oldest, he was 30 years old and was Engaged to his girlfriend of a few years, Sage who he met through college. Finn wasn’t too particularly close with his siblings. He was more of the quiet type but after their parents death he knew he had to be there in support of their family and he was. Elijah was then born two years after Finn making him 28 years old. Yes he was a few years older than damon but it didn’t matter. Elijah was an empathic and loving man. His father always gave him a hard time for being so sorry all the time. His father didn't think he had the guts to run the business hence why Elijah moved away and studied business. Elijah had a hard exterior but deep down he was still a man who was filled with so much apathy and loyalty. He always lived up to his word. He had been dating Haylely for so long now and he knew she was the one. Next came none other than the most notorious Mikealson, Niklaus. He was the most broken one out of them all. He held a lot of anger and resentment for his parents. At 13 he learned that Mikeal wasn’t his actual father and the man his mother cheated on Mikeal with wanted nothing to do with Niklaus. Mikeal hated Niklaus with a burning passion after that. Always throwing insults at him and beating him when he got the chance. Niklaus acted out a lot and grew cold overtime. Not many people could get through to them. Then came Kol, He was 16 and reckless, he just liked to have fun and do what he liked too. He never took no for an answer. He had been dating Davina and it really brought out the calm and apathetic side to Kol. Rebekah was a feisty and sassy blonde. She always had the perfect comeback and or insult to throw at you at any moment. With her long blonde hair and soft features she was an exceptional beauty. Just like Elijah she had that hard exterior but in the end all the youngest Mikealson wanted was love and she was a hopeless romantic and at just 15 she hoped to find her own true love someday. 

“Well we better start exploring the city before this huge family dinner” Bonnie said “As to why your entire family has to be there I don't understand” the greened eyed beauty continued. 

“You see, you guys will be staying her for two months, Stefan will get to know Klaus, Kol and Rebekah a little better hopefully making some new friends and well Finn and Freya are going to help me make sure not all hell breaks loose, the last time we were all together like this was at my parents funeral so who knows how we will all act in one room” Elijah said 

“I think we should get going on the tour” Hayley said, grabbing Elijah's hand and intertwining it with hers.

“I agree.” Damon said and grabbed Bonnie's hand and she smiled as the group proceeded to walk out of the compound. 

Meanwhile Stefan reached Rousseau's and decided to call Lexi to see if she had made it and hopefully wasn’t running late. As he called she finally picked up, 

“Hey im at the place, you there yet” Stefan said as he was approaching the building 

“Sorry, i missed the first bus but i'll be there in 15 minutes just order some food and I'll be there in no time” Lexi told her best friend feeling guilty, she couldn’t wait to see him after so long. 

“Of course you did..” Stefan mocked her while walking into the bar/grill. He assumed that this was this twins Mystic Grill but it had a different vibe to it. Live jazz music blasting through the place with people dancing around and talking, barely even going on their phones. 

“Hey, you're lucky I decided to pick a place closer to you so you didn’t have to move much, I live thirty minutes away” Lexi spoke “Don’t worry, within these next two month I’ll teach you all the in’s and outs of this city” She told her best friend as she heard him laugh through the phone. 

“I will hold you too it, Lex. see you soon,” Stefan said happily and ended the call. 

Stefan took a deep breath and looked around the place. He didn’t know anyone or anything about this place. It did however give off a very homey feel and Stefan felt very safe here. He sat at a table alone looking through the menu trying to pass the time. He was only sitting there for maybe a few minutes until he decided to use the bathroom and freshen up a bit before Lexi would walk in. He hadn’t seen her in two year and wanted to somewhat impress her and at least give off the impression that he grew out of his awkward faze. 

He didn’t make it a few feet before bumping into a person making their drink go all over the other person. Stefan could already feel himself tense up and turn red of embarrassment. Not many people noticed due to how loud and busy the place was but of course Stefan felt embarrassed. 

“What the fuck man?” The male voice said very annoyed 

Stefan looked up and caught sight of the man who he just bumped into. He had messy blonde curly hair and subtle blue eyes that were soft but also filled with so much anger. Stefan was a little taken aback by the man's good looks. He was even more embarrassed now.

“I’m s-sorry.. I-I wasn’t looking! I can buy yo-” Stefan said stuttering over his words but was cut off quickly 

“You know what, you’re lucky I’m in a good mood today” He simply said as he bit his lip and rolled his eyes and simply walked away and back to his group of friends. Stefan sighed before grabbing napkins and cleaning up the spillage. He could feel the man's eyes burn into the back of his head while he did it but he didn't dare turn around and make eye contact with him again no matter how badly he wanted too. 

“Stefan?” Lexi said as Stefan was throwing away the wet napkins he used to clean the beverages he spilled earlier 

“Oh my god, finally” Stefan said as the two embraced in a very passionate hug and they stood like that food awhile. Finally after two years of being apart they could finally talk and in person. Stefan felt those same eyes staring at them but he still tried to ignore them. This was about Lexi and him. 

They finally pulled away and sat down, Stefan had the biggest grin on his face seeing his childhood friend. He couldn’t believe it was really her.

“Please tell me everything,” Stefan started off just wanting to know every little detail

“Like what?” Lexi said 

“Everything.” Stefan spoke seriously. “How is the Eric guy you are dating?” Stefan asked curiously 

“Correction! Was dating, I broke up with him” Lexi said, putting stress on the word I. 

“Ah I see, too boring? Too lame? Too much of a jerk?” The greened eyes boy grilled his best friend 

“Yeah pretty much” Lexi sighed. 

“See! What did I tell you, he was not good enough for you.” Stefan said, taking a sip from his water that the waitress had left him before the whole spilling of drinks incident. 

“Oh shut up? What about your love life?” Lexi fired back. 

“What? You know better then me there are not any good men out there right now” Stefan sighed and Lexi laughed. 

The two sat and talked for hours as they ate food and talked about everything. Stefan noticed the man who he bumped into earlier still stayed in the same booth as his friends. His friends however, came and went but he still stayed. He knew they kept exchanging looks and hopefully he was subtle at it so Lexi didn’t notice. Stefan noticed he kept ordering one drink in particular it wasn’t alcoholic, Stefan recognized the drink as club sodas with any citrus fruit mixed in. He assumed that because the man that he spilled the drink all over was under the age of 21.

“Hey, It’s been so great seeing you, but I have to catch the next bus out of here” exi said 

“I know it's fine, I have to go back and go have dinner with Damon and friends” Stefan said. 

“Good luck,” Lexi said, hugging him goodbye “not going to walk me out?” Lexi questioned.

“I have something to take care of, but don't worry I will walk you to the bus station many times over the summer” Stefan smiled and Lexi gave him one final goodbye and they parted ways. Stefan felt so happy just after one night with Lexi, he couldn’t imagine how much joy he’d feel after almost two months with her. 

Stefan walked over to the bar and over to one of the bartenders where he took out his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill and placed it on the table. “Hey excuse me,” Stefan said. “You see that man sitting in that corner booth” Stefan said tilting his head over subtly to him, the man was conversing with another woman and Stefan quickly shifted his attention back to the bartender “you see, earlier I bumped into him and spilled his drink all over him, he said it was fine but he has been giving me the evil eye all night…Maybe you could give him a club soda infused with lime and a salted rim perhaps?” Stefan chuckled and the girl behind the bar smiled “I’ll pay for the drink by the way” he said and slid the five dollar bill across. 

“Aren’t you just the sweetest?” the girl said.  
“Yeah well, I have to apologize somehow” Stefan chuckled “Thank you..” he spoke and walked away to grab pay for his food. Stefan placed a fifty dollar bill down and started to walk out of the restaurant. He saw how the girl placed the club soda in front of the man and pointed to Stefan. Stefan smiled softly at the man who still gave him a cold face and Stefan just sighed before walking out of the place. 

‘Some people…’ Stefan thought to himself. He had only made a few feet from the restaurant before he felt a tapping on his shoulder and he turned around to face that man he had bumped into earlier. 

“Yes? Can I help you?” Stefan said, confused. Why would he follow him out here? 

“You didn’t need to buy me a drink.. I don’t like charity” The man said trying to intimidate the other but Stefan still seemed to give off the impression of being unimpressed. 

“Then don’t think of it as charity, think of it as an apology.” Stefan smiled and their eyes connected once again and Stefan felt butterflies erupt in his stomach. The man just stared at Stefan not saying anything and Stefan decided to walk away. 

“Wait!” The blue eyed man called out. “What is your name? Are you new in town? I've never seen you here” The man asked. 

“I’m Stefan” Stefan responded gently. “I was here visiting my old friend, I'll be in town for the summer.” Stefan said, he found it so easy to talk to this man,he couldn’t explain it but he was just so enchanted by him. 

“The blonde girl...she is just your friend?” The man asked and Stefan simply nodded and the man unknowingly bit his lip. 

Stefan blushed slightly, noticing the lip bite. 

“I’m Nik...maybe I’ll see you around town” Nik smiled at Stefan. He didn’t know what it was about the boy who looked relatively his age, but he just couldn't stop staring at him all night. 

“Yeah...maybe. Have yourself a goodnight Nik..” Stefan smiled and Nik nodded, taking a mental image of the man standing in front of him. Stefan turned around and started to make his way to the restaurant Damon told him to meet him at. 

Stefan knew this little interaction probably meant nothing but to Nik, but to Stefan this was the first time he had felt so giddy and somewhat confident in front of someone. 

Stefan was excited for this summer, he was already getting to meet exciting people. 

\-----  
A/N: Ahhh so they meet! Hopefully you are liking this ‘slowburn’ hopefully you guys see where i am taking this. 

and yes I messed around with the Mikealson family ages but this is fan fiction so who cares.

If it isn't too much work, i would love for you guys to either leave a comment or a kudos!


	4. Coincidences

The restaurant Stefan had to meet Damon, Bonnie and the rest of the Mikealsom family was only a fifteen minute walk from Rousseau's and once he arrived he walked to the extremely long table where there was a seat empty in between Damon and another Mikaelson brother. 

“There you are!” Damon said 

“Ah Stefan! You’ve made it! This is my older sister Freya and her wife Keelin” Elijah spoke pointing to a female couple. Freya had blonde shoulder length Hair and Keelin had beautiful curly hair and dark skin. Stefan smiled at them and they smiled back. “My older brother Finn and his Fiancee, Sage.” Elijah continued. “This is kol and his girlfriend davina and my littlest sister Rebekah” Elijah said. 

“You have a whole lot of people in your family..” Stefan said, sitting next to his brother after introducing himself to everyone. The table was completely full except for one seat that was empty and it was right in front of him. Stefan wondered how many more people could be a part of this family. All of his friends back in mystic falls were either only children or just had one other sibling, 

“Yes I know… My brother Niklaus will be joining us shortly.. Then will you have met everybody” Stefan smiled and laughed. 

“So how was seeing Lexi baby bro?” The older Salvatore wrapped his arm around the younger one and looking directly into is bright green eyes and Stefan smiled. 

“It was amazing… just really fun” Stefan spoke quietly. 

The night continued on with Stefan indulging himself in conversation with Kol, Davina and Rebekah mostly. He actually was trying to make an effort to make new friends. He wanted nothing more than to make this summer memorable. 

No more than 40 minutes later Rebekahl pointed to the mysteriously but fashionably late brother Niklaus. 

“Oh look, it’s Klaus..Fashionably late as always I see” Rebekah mocked her older brother. Stefan looked up from his phone and his heart stopped immediately. 

There is no way this could have been a coincidence. The man he bumped into at the bar was Elijah’s brother? Stefan’s cheeks immediately turned red and his eyes widened. The man who identified himself to Stefan as ‘Nik’ was here and Stefan didn’t know whether to be happy or nervous. 

Klaus quickly looked at Stefan as well and was confused more than anything. They wondered how this was even possible. 

Damon noticed the way his little brother was looking at Klaus. He was confused but didn’t want to say anything. 

“Klaus, This is Stefan...Stefan this is my younger brother Klaus” Elijah introduced them. Oh if only they had all known Stefan had briefly met this man before. Klaus slowly took his seat which was right in front of the younger Salvatore 

Klaus with a smirk plastered on his face reached his hand out to shake Stefan’s. They hadn’t said a word to one another yet. Stefan hesitantly shook his hand and when Stefan touched his hand he would have melted right there. He could’ve sworn that this may have been the softest hand he has ever touched. 

‘Stop! You can’t think like that, not about him!’ Stefan told himself mentally and let go of Klaus’ hand

“Excuse me, one moment’ Stefan said and rushed to the bathroom where he needed to clear his head. Stefan didn’t want to lie to himself but the little interaction they had at Rousseau's was something Stefan always dreamed about experiencing but this to him seemed a little too unrealistic. 

Stefan didn’t know how long he was staring in the mirror but he heard that same deep and intimidating british voice that he heard earlier at the bar behind him. Stefan bit his lip and smiled at the ground feeling those same butterflies in his stomach erupt. 

“So you're avoiding me?” Nik spoke smiling at the man standing a few feet from him. 

“Not avoiding…” Stefan responded shyly 

“Then what?” Nik retaliated confidently. 

To Stefan, Nik’s attitude came off a little bit arrogant but somehow charming in a way Stefan could not describe. Nik intrigued Stefan even though he shouldn't be intrigued by him. 

“I don’t know...Nik is it? Or Klaus?” Stefan joked trying to switch the conversation off him and onto Nik. 

“Nik is the name I give to random strangers that I don’t really expect to see again” Nik explained to Stefan. 

“Ah.. I see, so do I call you Klaus now since we’ve met more than once now and are practically friends?” Stefan joked and Nik rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“No you keep calling me Nik, I like how it sounds when you do…” The boy with curly blonde hair said ever so gently 

Stefan immediately blushed and tried to hide it “So Nik...You followed me to the bathroom because?” Stefan asked politely. 

“I didn't follow you in here, I actually came here to use the bathroom and not stare into a bathroom mirror” Nik mocked him. 

“Ah go ahead, I won’t keep you any longer.. I’ll see you out there” Stefan said as Stefan walked past him purposely brushing his shoulder against his before exiting the washroom. Stefan smiled to himself and bit his lip before he walked back to his table. He didn’t want to get way into his head but he felt like he was being flirted with. Now Stefan didn’t want to fall in love and realize that Nik would’ve been straight the entire time, god did he know how that felt.  
Stefan made his way back to the table where Damon gave him a weird look and Stefan hoped his cheeks weren’t still blushing a shade of red. “Was Klaus in there?” Damon asked as he watched his little brother fumble to take a seat.

“Y-Yeah.. He was.. Didn’t say much to him though..” Stefan told his brother quickly. The last thing he wanted on this trip was for him to be suspicious of anything. Damon nodded and Bonnie had noticed how fumbly Stefan became as soon as Klaus walked into the door and she smiled. 

Klaus eventually came back and was seated and he and Stefan talked a fair amount learning about each other’s interest in old literature and writing. Stefan tried to keep busy and tried to talk to Kol and Rebekah as well, because Stefan knew once he gave his whole attention to Nik he wouldn’t be able to stop. 

Eventually the night ended and everyone was walking their way back to the compound. Stefan decided to stay as far away from Nik as he could. He was too shy anyway to even start a conversation with him if he wanted to. Eventually the whole crew made it back to the compound and Stefan rushed upstairs to his room to get changed into some sweats and a t-shirt. Everyone else settled into the living room however Klaus took notice of Stefan running up stairs and he decided to follow.

Stefan started to unbutton the buttons of his jean jacket and pulled it off leaving him in his tank top and he was just about to rip his pants off before hearing a voice behind him. 

“What’s the rush?” Klaus spoke as Stefan turned around a little startled. 

“Do you always pop behind people?” Stefan asked 

“No, I guess it’s just a thing I have with you..” Klaus said with a grin plastered to his face.

“Well what do you need?” Stefan asked softly, smiling. 

“I noticed how fast you ran up here, to my old bedroom” Klaus said softly “I thought something was wrong” he continued.

“I’m fine, I just needed to change, I've been wearing these clothes all day..needed to get out of them” Stefan said shyly. He started to notice how much Nik was paying attention to him. He knew he shouldn’t overthink but the hopeless romantic in Stefan couldn’t help it. “But anyways this is your room?”

“Yeah..well it used to be before I moved out” Klaus said as he walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. “Right after my parents died”

Stefan's eyes followed Nik’s body as he sat on the edge of the bed and he could admit to himself that he found the man whose old bedroom he was sitting in charmed him all too well.

“I’m sorry to hear about that..” Stefan spoke and sat on the bed with him just a few feet apart. 

“Don’t be…” Klaus told the boy who took a seat a few feet in front of him. He desperately wanted the younger Salvatore to have sat closer then he was. Stefan gave a questionable look and Klaus smiled at how considerate he was with other’s feelings. “A story for another time..” Klaus spoke to Stefan and he simply nodded 

“So you're into art..?” Stefan questioned trying to not let the conversation died down “I've just noticed all the paintings hung up on the walls” 

“Yeah, well I like to paint, they're all mine..” Klaus told him proudly. 

Stefan's eyes widened with shock, he wasn't expecting that from him and Klaus let out a little smirk. 

“You know all of these paintings are sad, they hold so much negativity..” Klaus sighed. 

“Why?” Stefan asked 

“This house, it holds so much negativity...I paint the energy I feel” Klaus remarked. 

“Yeah? What about in your new house? Are those any happier?” Stefan question 

“Yes actually..”

“Show me someday..” 

“What about right now?” 

Stefan looked at him shocked. I mean he wasn’t upset at the invitation. Downstairs was packed with The Mikaelson family and Damon and Bonnie but Stefan barely knew this guy. 

“I-I don’t know.. It’s late and Damon probably won't let me-” Stefan spoke nervously. 

“Then don’t tell Damon..” Klaus said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

Stefan felt excitement run through his veins, he usually wasn’t the type to do these things but Stefan promised himself adventure and he knew if he didn’t do this now, then when would he. 

“Okay, fine..” They could probably slip out easily since everyone would be busy talking and Stefan would be back before anyone could notice they were gone. 

Klaus smiled cheekily and Stefan grabbed a sweatshirt from his bag since it was getting a little chillier since it was dark outside.  
Klaus and Stefan walked downstairs noticing a few people standing at the front door saying their goodbyes to Finn and Sage. 

“Do you trust me?” Klaus asked realizing they couldn’t just slip out the front door. 

“I don't think I have the choice…” Stefan said and Klaus smiled grabbing his hand which sent chills down Stefan's spine. 

Klaus quietly led them to a room which was at the end of the alley way and it was practically a back exit. Stefan felt extremely happy and excited to be holding Nik’s hand even if it meant nothing to the man before him. 

The two young men stepped outside and Klaus gently let go of his hand and they both talked about random things on the way to Klaus’ apartment, which hadn't been too far to begin with. Stefan could talk to him so easily and it was shocking to him how he could. He was never like this with anyone and it was the most rousing feeling ever.

Stefan hadn’t ever really been in a relationship, he hooked up here and there but nothing that thrilled him, or intoxicated him like he had read about in books. There was no man to wow him like Nik did. Just within the last day he had met him Stefan knew there was a connection, They both knew.

Klaus had dated Many men and women over the course of 18 years, it was impressive how much he really got around, he did have a natural charm which made many people fall for the young british male. Klaus only had a 2 serious romantic relationships in his life, but he was just too much baggage to handle, he was usually very obsessive, possessive, needy and overbearing. He couldn’t put his weight on another person, not again.

Soon, they arrived at the 18 year olds apartment. It was small but simple, it had an older architect but it matched up with who Klaus was. The paintings did have a brighter vibe. Brighter colours, softer brush strokes. Except one. This one was a mix of both. Stefan walked up to the one hanging it was somewhat abstract. It had both dark and light colours, it looked to see two people who represented the pure and good and the other represented evil and sin both somehow intertwined with a tiny string. Or at least how Stefan saw it. 

“You like that one..?” Klaus asked. 

“I love it Nik...I think you are very talented” Stefan complimented 

The two continued to talk for what seemed like hours about Stefan’s life in Mystic Falls, Klaus’ plan now that he graduated highschool, Stefans love for writing. They also conversed about politics, this or that questions and their favorite foods. Stefan enjoyed talking to him and Klaus enjoyed talking to Stefan. 

The two of them were now sitting close to one another on the couch playing a simple card game talking about god knows what. 

“You know what, this is bullshit!” Stefan laughed putting down his cards after losing yet another card game. 

“It’s not..you just kind of suck at this..” Klaus teased 

“Whatever” Stefan laughed and Klaus joined in. Soon silence fell between them both and their eyes soon ended up connecting. The silence was so loud all you could hear was their breathing. Without even knowing the two men’s faces started to inch closer together. 

Stefan could feel Klaus’ breath on his and both men closed their eyes and finally their lips connected ever so perfectly. Stefan felt the blood rushing through his body and Klaus couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Klaus cupped Stefan’s face into his hands and deepened the kiss further bringing their bodies closer together. Klaus got carried away and brought the younger one to sit on top of him. Stefan didn’t mind as he straddled his hips and their bodys moved perfectly in-sync.  
Stefan started to move his hips lightly rubbing against his bulge against the other man’s and a slight moan escaped Klaus’ lips causing Stefan to smile. They continued to kiss one another for a few minutes as Stefan’s hands tangled into Klaus blonde curly locks. 

Klaus knew he couldn’t do this, he shouldn’t have even kissed him let alone let it get thus far. He didn’t want to bring another person into his life only for him to cut them out because he was too fragile and needy no matter how much of this strong front he put in. He had to stop this, he couldn’t hurt Stefan the way he hurt everyone else. 

Klaus slowly moved his lips away and Stefan breathed out wondering why Klaus wasn’t continuing. Their foreheads touched together and their eyes connected. Kluas smiled at how shy Stefan’s smile was, and the pureness and good in his eyes when he looked into his. Klaus couldn’t take that from him, he wouldn’t. 

“It’s getting late, let’s take you back home..” Klaus whispered 

“What?” Stefan chuckled a little dumbfounded, he thought they were having a really good time, well he knew they were. 

“I said, let’s get you home” Klaus said softly as he helped Stefan get up from his lap and Klaus stood up behind him 

“But Nik” Stefan tried to protest 

“Shhh...trust me” Klaus said and cupped his cheeks and pressed a quick kiss on his lips leaving Stefan blushing slightly. 

Klaus and Stefan exited his home shortly after, Klaus grabbed onto Stefan’s hand and he didn’t let go the entire way. Neither one of them said anything to one another either. However it wasn’t awkward or anything. It was peaceful. 

Soon they arrived at the compound. Stefan let go of Klaus’s hand and they entered to see a very confused and relieved Damon and Bonnie. 

“There you are, you idiot!” Damon said “You think it's okay to wander a town you don’t know this late at night without telling me too?” Damon said angrily 

“I-I’m sorry I just-” Stefan tried to explain. 

“It’s my fault” Klaus spoke and everyone looked at him confused. “I wanted to take him to my favorite sushi restaurant, can you believe the idiot never had sushi? Well yeah it was half way across town and I didn't really take in account the traffic so, I’ll take the blame on this one..” Klaus said and Stefan gave him a warm smile. 

“Yeah we thought we would have been back in an hour or two, really” Stefan said.

“Fine, make sure to bring your phone next time” Damon said “get to bed, you give me a headache” The older Salvatore said sternly and Stefan nodded and walked to the stairs, Klaus following behind him.

“What are you doing now Niklaus? Don’t you have to get home?” Elijah asked, not wanting his younger brother to cause anymore havoc than he already had. 

“I’m pretty sure I forgot my coat, if it’s not in his room I probably left it at the restaurant” Klaus said and the two boys nodded and ran up to the bedroom 

Klaus softly closed the door behind him and Stefan looked at him with a big grin plastered on his face “you didn’t have to lie for me nor did you have to follow me up there” 

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed Stefan’s face and placed a kiss on his lips once again taking Stefan by surprise.

“You idiot, I wanted to kiss you goodnight” Stefan blushed at his comment and Stefan reattached his lips with his again not wanting to stop. 

“Mhm.. Goodnight love..Maybe one day I will take you to that sushi restaurant” Klaus said pulling away from Stefan. 

“Goodnight Nik..” 

Klaus placed a final kiss on Stefan’s cheek knowing this was the last time he would see him. Klaus was not going to get himself involved. He wasn’t going to destroy another soul, selfishly he didn’t want that on his conscience. But unselfishly he didn’t want Stefan to have to deal with all the pain he carried. Klaus had to try to avoid this boy at all cost, because god was he already so addicting for him.


	5. Party mishaps...

It had been a few days since Stefan last encountered Klaus, He hadn’t been around the compound or Rousseau's for a matter of fact. Stefan was intrigued by the mystery that was Niklaus Mikealson, and unfortunately for him he didn’t think he would be seeing much of him. 

Instead of being heartbroken over the whole encounter, Stefan promised himself he would have the time of his life and that is what he was going to do. Damon started the paid intern-ship that took up most of his time, Elijah worked at the same company Damon was interning at so those two would always leave in the morning and come back in the late afternoon. Hayley and Bonnie hung out together quite a bit and were always out doing something together. As for Stefan he was actually making the most of his alone time. 

Stefan would go on walks to different parts of the city, he had a goal to try every restaurant in the city and rank them from his favorite to least favourite. He went out to the bars and partied with Lexi, he would call Caroline and catch up with her. The last thing on his mind was the kiss he shared with a boy he had only known for a day or Stefan just made himself believe that night with Klaus meant nothing when reality it meant more to him then he’d like to admit 

Actually speaking of boys, Stefan met another one. His name was Aiden and they had hit it off really well, well Stefan at least hoped so they were drinking a lot and it could’ve just been the alcohol but Aiden invited Stefan to another party, he gladly accepted. 

The party started at 9 and Stefan would’ve most likely would leave around 10pm ensuring Damon would be asleep. Due to his exhausting schedule sneaking out past curfew was not a difficult task. 

Stefan decided to go on his daily walks around his street, maybe find and try a new cafe he hadn’t gotten the chance to go to yet. 

As Stefan walked into a coffee shop and ordered a chocolate chip muffin and a caramel latte with an espresso shot. While waiting for his coffee Stefan saw a familiar looking man walking on the side through the large coffee shop window, This was the time to go chase after him, get some answers out of him. Stefan quickly took his order and blurted out a quick ‘thanks’ before running to Klaus across the street. 

Stefan did not want to appear desperate, but after everything he knew he deserved answers as to why he had technically been ghosted, i mean after all the effort he felt Klaus made to protect him from Damon when he snuck out late, to lying about his jacket so he could kiss him goodnight. To Stefan it just wasn’t addin up. 

“Hey you, where have you been?” Stefan asked assertively

Klaus turned around somewhat shocked to see the young Salvatore standing in front of him holding a coffee cup in one hand and a pasture in the other while his head phones dangled from around his neck. Klaus hadn’t expected to see him, he had been doing everything to avoid him since they both live and hangout in relatively the same area. ‘Maybe this is the universe telling me to give this guy a chance’ Klaus thought to himself but quickly shook off the thought. 

“Stefan? Where did you come from?” Klaus asked, trying to be rude and un-interested even though his head was filling with all the things Klaus wanted to do with him.

“I saw you from across the street, just wanted to know what’s going on?” Stefan said looking into Klaus' eyes trying to search for an answer. 

“Going on with what?” Klaus asked 

“Don’t act dumb with me, I just want to know what that night meant?” 

“That night? Really Stefan.. How insecure are you? Upset that I didn’t come back one night and just have completed what I started? Truly pathetic… If you are so desperately wondering… It meant nothing.” Klaus said everything hurtful that came to mind, he had a tendency to destroy everything good. He wasn’t going to destroy Stefan. He promised himself that. 

Stefan nodded and bit his lip. It hurt to hear, but he knew he had to hear it, to know that he could just continue living without the thought of never knowing. “Thanks..” Stefan spoke softly and Klaus was confused, didn’t Stefan want to yell or scream back? Say hurtful things to him back?

“Is that it? Thanks is all I get?” Klaus said selfishly 

“What more do you want? I can get closure and now i can go on my date without ever wondering what could've been?” Stefan spoke, he hoped that mentioning the date part would’ve made Klaus jealous. 

“Date?” Klaus laughed obnoxiously.. “Really, so quickly after me?” 

“Met him at some random bar a few nights ago.. He invited me to a party and we really hit it off…” Stefan explained and Klaus’ eyes filled with jealousy and rage and Stefan could sense that. “Now if you don’t mind, I have somewhere to be, have a good rest of your day, Nik…” Stefan said bitterly with a smirk on his face before putting his headphones back on and walking away in the opposite direction. 

Klaus knew of a party going on tonight and he knew he had to be there. He had to see if Stefan was lying about this ‘date’ and if Stefan was then he could calmly let him go. If he was lying, Klaus would simply know that Stefan was just a game to him and Klaus wasn’t going to play along. 

That night around 10pm Klaus decided to head over to the party where he had a couple of close friends who he convinced to give him an invite. Klaus had hoped this was the party Stefan bragged about and not some small get together. All Klaus needed to know is if this man Stefan was going on a date with was actually real and once he figured that out he would leave he’d go in and out. As if he was never there. 

Klaus arrived at the party wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt and just a leather jacket on top. Before even entering you could hear the loud music blasting throughout the house. Red plastic cups scattered over the lawn, teenagers dancing and making out all over the place. Klaus didn’t expect this to be Stefan’s scene. 

After wandering for a bit Klaus finally found who he was looking for. There he was, with his hair done up, it looked fluffy and funny in Klaus’ opinion. He wore a white button up with black jeans. Klaus bit his lip looking at how well the shirt hugged the other man’s body. His soft smile reappeared on his face and his green eyes lit up. He was standing in a corner all alone with a drink in his hand and Klaus had relaxed. Stefan must have been lying to him about this so called ‘date.’ Clearly Stefan was not enjoying himself. 

Klaus laughed a little but as he watched Stefan from a far a little longer he noticed a boy with almost black curly hair, slight facial hair and eyes almost a bright green as Stefan approached him. Klaus tensed, as he watched the other man get handsy and saw Stefan enjoying it. 

Klaus felt jealousy run through him quickly. ‘No!’ Klaus quickly thought to himself. ‘He isn’t yours, leave him alone’ Klaus told himself. 

Klaus knew he wasn’t allowed to get jealous or possessive. He had no right and if Stefan was happy that was all that he cared about. 

Hell there was a whole lot of booze here, Klaus was already here. He might as well enjoy the party. 

Klaus spent the rest of the night getting so hopelessly drunk, he could barely even walk or talk but he was distracted and that was more than satisfying for Klaus. 

Klaus had more than enough in his system to have no control over his actions. He saw the same boy that was all over Stefan earlier now talking with another group of people. Klaus laughed arrogantly and walked up to Stefan’s mystery man and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Yes?” Aiden said, his voice filled with curiosity while turning around to face the unfamiliar man who had blonde curly hair, blue eyes and breath the reeked of alcohol. 

“Where is your date?” Klaus asked drunkenly, trying not to stumble over his words.

“Excuse me?” Aiden chuckled confused 

“You know? Stefan? Slavatore? Or did he leave because frankly i can see you're not the entertaining type…” Klaus said, trying to pull at all his string. 

“How do you know Stefan? You know what nevermind… I’m not arguing with you, you’re drunk.” Aiden said, rolling his eyes trying to turn back to the group of friends. 

“What? Who takes someone to a house party for a date? Pathetic honestly” Klaus laughed pushing Aiden’s shoulder. 

“Look man, what do you want?” Aiden said getting annoyed. 

Stefan came back with his cup refilled when he saw Klaus talking with Aiden. His heart dropped and he stopped in his tracks as he watched the two men interact with one another. Stefan didn't even know Klaus was going to be here. 

“Come on, you’re not going to fight back?” Klaus said pushing Aiden a little harder now. Everybody in the general area were staring at the two. Aiden could feel anger and annoyance fill him. “Come on! Hit me! Hit me!” Klaus laughed sarcastically and Aiden had enough, before he knew it his fist raised in the air and finally hit Klaus right in the face knocking him down on the floor. 

Stefan’s eyes almost shot out of his body before he ran in between the two. “Enough..” Stefan said to the both of them. 

“You know this asshole?” Aiden asked pissed off 

“Y-yeah..i do..” Stefan said and Aiden rolled his eyes. 

“Get him out of here” Aiden spoke bitterly and Stefan nodded. 

Stefan grabbed Klaus off the ground and dragged him outside where he didn’t say a word to him. Stefan called a cab and once it arrived Stefan had no intention of getting in with Klaus, he was so angry and confused. But once he helped Klaus into the back seat he saw such a helpless and sad look on his face. Stefan couldn’t leave him now, his heart wouldn’t let him. So Stefan didn’t think twice about Aiden, he followed Klaus into the cab without thinking twice about it. 

Stefan still didn’t say a word to Klaus, and hadn’t looked at him since he got into the car since it started driving. Klaus kept looking at Stefan trying to get his attention but Stefan wouldn’t budge. 

“I'm sorry for causing a scene, love.. I really am” Klaus whispered into the younger man's ear and Stefan finally looked at him again. Stefan was confused as to why he would do all this, especially after their chat earlier. 

Eventually, they men arrived at Klaus' apartment and they headed up to his floor. Stefan, grabbed Klaus’ keys from his pocket and opened the door and wrapped his arm around Klaus’s body dragging him inside. 

“Talk to me, please…” Klaus begged as he started to feel nauseated. 

Stefan rolled his eyes as Klaus stopped moving trying to protest against Stefan’s ongoing silent treatment. 

“I’m not moving until you speak to me..” Klaus said feeling sicker by the second. 

Stefan glared at him, clearly looking and feeling annoyed. Before he could even say anything Klaus had practically thrown up all the night alcohol directly at Stefan ruining his one good shirt. 

Stefan stood there in shock and disgust. Klaus was still way too drunk to notice what had happened. Stefan let out a shocked laugh as he was in utter disbelief. He grabbed Klaus’ hand and dragged him to his bedroom to lay him down gently. Stefan took his shirt off and cleaned up the mess. 

He then walked into Klaus’ kitchen fumbling to find some type of medicine. He went through cabinet after cabinet when he finally found some aspirin. He grabbed a cup of water and an ice pack and headed to Klaus where he saw him miserably laying in bed. 

“Eat this…” Stefan said, handing him the aspirin. Klaus’ smiled and swallowed it and Stefan helped him drink his water. He then made Klaus lie back down and placed the ice pack on his bruised cheek from where Aiden had hit him earlier.

“So he talks..” Klaus joked as he looked into Stefan’s now tired green orbs 

“Look who's sobering up” Stefan joked softly as he slowly patted the ice pack up and down on the bruise 

“I-Im sorry-” Klaus began 

“Shh.. we will talk later…” Stefan smiled. 

After a while of just sitting in silence, Stefan decided it was time to leave. He put the ice pack on Klaus' night stand and decided to steal one of Klaus' shirts or something, it was his only option. 

“Where are you going?” Klaus asked 

“Home..” Stefan simply responded 

“No..please don’t…” 

Stefan looked back at Klaus strangely. A part of Stefan just wanted to stay here with Nik. He seemed so helpless tonight and honestly he wanted to talk to him about everything in the morning before he would just disappear again. 

“Okay..” Stefan said and sat on the opposite side of the bed and Klaus smiled and Stefan slowly laid down beside him 

“Goodnight Nik…” Stefan whispered and placed a loving kiss on top of Klaus’ forehead. Klaus smiled before drifting off to sleep and Stefan watched him for a bit before sending Damon a text saying he’d be sleeping over at lexi’s so he would worry and fell asleep himself. He could only dream what tomorrow morning's conversations would bring.  
\-----  
A/N: Hey sorry for the slow updates! I have been really busy with school but I have a long weekend so that means i have no school Monday 

I wanna update at least a chapter a day all through friday-monday, so hopefully i can meet that goal! also thank u for almost 100 hits that means the absolute world to me <3


	6. The Summer Deal

Klaus woke up to the natural sunlight beating down into his room, his head was pounding and he felt all the effects of the usual hangover. However it only took him a whole minute to realize the man laying next to him peacefully sleeping, It was Stefan.

‘What is he doing here?” Klaus asked himself trying to remember the events of last night. He couldn’t remember anything other than the jealousy he felt when he saw Stefan cozying up to his date and then deciding to get absolutely wasted. 

“Hey...Stef, wake up…”Klaus shook Stefan slightly as the younger male moved around slightly annoyed not wanting to be bothered 

“Mhm… what?” Stefan rolled over and Klaus stood over him slightly   
“What are you doing in my bed?” 

“Sleeping…” 

Klaus smiled at the boy who still refused to open his eyes. “I know that you idiot but why?” 

“You told me to stay..” Stefan said softly as his eyes fluttered open and awoke to see Klaus’ slightly bruised face laying above him. Stefan smiled warmly at the sight. “You were so drunk, I understand how we could've been at the same party, every teenager in town was there but you just had to start a fight with my date? Especially after telling me that we were nothing?” Stefan asked seriously wanting to get a serious answer 

“I was drunk, we make mistakes when we are intoxicated…” Klaus simply said 

“Like throwing up on me?” Stefan asked

“I did?” Klaus said with his cheeks turning red and falling back on the bed

“Yeah..you did, however.. it is no big deal, so don’t worry about it…” Stefan smiled and looked over at Klaus who seemed very embarrassed 

“You can borrow a hoodie on your way out” Klaus mumbled, slightly chuckling about how calm Stefan was and also how it simultaneously explained why he was shirtless. Klaus wouldn’t lie saying he didn’t amire the young man’s built figure. He was trying to be respectful and not look but he couldn't help but slide in a couple of glances, Stefan taking a note of a few of them.

“Kicking me out so quick..?” Stefan spoke. 

“No, not kicking you out, just kindly telling you to leave..” Klaus said as both men lay just inches apart from one another.

“Why? Nik.. come on i know you want me here…” Stefan said, a little annoyed. 

“Why do you keep pushing for this? For us? It is not going to happen!” Klaus spoke sternly and looked over to the young Salvatore who was taken aback by the comment. Klaus calmed himself down a little before speaking once more “listen in two months your going back to mystic falls or whatever silly little town you came from..There is no point…” Klaus tried to explain to stefan without telling him the real reason. The real reason being that he would end up hurting him.

“What? You're scared of a little fun?” Stefan retorted 

“Of course not.”

“Then why not?” Stefan asked again, Klaus took note of how persistent the young man was. 

“because , I just can’t.. Alright.. Now leave” Klaus said growing somewhat annoyed.

“Fine..” Stefan said, giving in. He wasn’t going to fight with him any longer. He got up and walked to Klaus’ closet trying to find a hoodie or t-shirt and get the hell out of there. Klaus watched as Stefan rummaged through his closet and he bit his lip as he watched his back muscles move perfectly in-sync with one another “you know, maybe you should let more people in” Stefan spoke angrily but quietly, but Klaus heard it. 

“You know what? The only reason I’m trying to avoid you is because i know that I will hurt you…” Klaus said finally breaking and stefan turned around to face him “The first time i met you at that bar, you bought me a drink because you spilt mine, you always say goodnight to me or you care about how I feel, you stayed the night with me simply because I asked even though you were angry with me, you're so kind and pure. Your eyes pour out innocence for god's sake and if i had you, i would ruin you” Klaus told him and Stefan's eyes softened.

“You want to know why I was at the goddamn party, because when you told me you had a date I felt so much jealousy that I had to make sure it was real and not just some ploy to make me jealous, you're not even mind but i still felt possessive of you. That is who I am Stefan, I'm jealous, possessive and needy and i can’t wrap you up in that lifestyle. I won't allow it” Klaus finally got everything off his chest and the two boys stood in silence not saying much to one another. 

Stefan walked up to Klaus and cupped his cheeks in his hand and looked into those dark blue eyes deeply. He could tell Klaus was a broken soul, he could from the night he met him. Klaus gave a look of need. A need for anything. He needed Stefan to speak, to say something to just end this all. Stefan smiled and wiped his thumb over Klaus’ lip leaning his forehead against his and closing his eyes. 

“One summer, just me and you, having fun.. Nothing serious..nobody gets hurt” Stefan whispered and attached his lips Klaus’. Klaus reciprocated and kissed Stefan back and wrapped his arms around Stefans waist pulling him closer. Klaus felt so guilty, but he knew it felt right to hold him like this rather than to have watched someone else do it. 

“Mhm..Stef...you know why I can’t-” Klaus said letting go of Stefan’s lips and looking at him once more

“You can, I’m asking you to.. I want you too. You have full permission to do anything you want to me this summer, once it is over.. I leave, no strings attached..” Stefan spoke passionately. He promised himself a good summer and he wanted this typical romance more than anything 

“Just one summer?” Klaus said biting his lip

“Just one..” Stefan said reassuringly. 

A smirk plastered on Klaus’ face as he kissed Stefan passionately and grabbed his waist and threw him onto the bed where Klaus climbed on top of him and continued to kiss Stefan.

Stefan’s hands tangled into Klaus' blonde curly locks tugging at them slightly as the other man's lips left his own but started to trail down his neck, leaving wet, messy kisses down his warm, pale skin. Stefan moaned softly and Klaus smiled, it was music to his ears. 

“This is going to one hell of a deal you made with me, Salvatore..” Klaus whispered against Stefan's skin and his words sent shivers down the younger Salvatore's spine 

Stefan bit his lip, he knew exactly what he got himself into, and he couldn’t wait for the rest of it to unfold   
\-----  
A/N: so this is a short filler chapter, sorry for leaving you on somewhat of a cliffhanger but i want to make their first a little more special but who knows maybe i will wake up and decide differently


	7. Addictive

Klaus continued to kiss down the younger Salvatores neck leaving a trail of deep red marks down his neck. Klaus could feel Stefan’s growing excitement rubbing against his thighs and he never felt more desperate to touch someone. 

Klaus started to make his way back to Stefan’s lips where he kissed them briefly before letting go of them and looking into the bright green eyes that laid underneath him. Stefan smiled and raised his hands to unbutton on Klaus’s t-shirt and Klaus’ hands made their way to the buttons on Stefan pants and started to unbutton them, the two never broke eye contact and after Stefan quickly ripped Klaus shirt of he grabbed his neck and pulled them into a passionate kiss where Klaus slipped his tongue into Stefan’s mouth and the younger males hands slowly ran up and down Klaus’ torso, Stefan making sure to trace every single inch of him   
“Stef…” Klaus moaned softly as he felt the other males hands going lower and lower with each second that passed by. 

They continued to kiss almost every inch of one another, enjoying the closeness of one another and the feeling of excitement and rush running through them. Stefan wanted him like nothing he’s ever experienced before. 

However, a loud ringing. It rang through the room taking Stefan’s attention away from Klaus’ lips and onto his phone that said neatly on the nightstand next to the bed. Stefan insticticaly reached for it before Klaus cupped the boys face in his hand and connected their eyes. 

“Let it ring, love..” Klaus whispered and reconnected their lips and Stefan had no problem doing so. 

But after a while, Stefan’s phone would not stop ringing, even after turning it on silent it kept buzzing to the point where neither men could focus. 

“Sorry…” Stefan muttered as he grew annoyed and picked up the phone, Klaus rolled off him and laid next Stefan patiently waiting and hoping it would only be a few second hold up. 

“Hello?” Stefan said slightly annoyed, he didn’t even look at who had been spamming him late into the morning. 

“Stefan? Oh my god where have you been? And don’t tell me with Lexi because she just came here looking for you!” Damon said relieved to know his little brother was alive but also filled with anger for lying to him about who he was with and where he was. 

Stefan’s breath hitched a little as he tried to think of a way out of this. 

“Damon, listen…” Stefan tried to come up with a lie and looked at Klaus who had a smirk plastered on his face. Klaus leaned into Stefan’s neck as he slowly grew impatient with him and started to place wet, pleasurable kisses up and down the Salvatore’s jawline and neck. Stefan bit his lip and felt Klaus’ hand slowly make his way down to the hem of underwear and felt him slowly slip his hand underneath them. 

Stefan’s eyes grew and he looked up at Klaus, he was blown away and confused at Klaus’ game, however he was so filled with pleasure he could barely even understand what Damon was yelling about on the other line. 

“Listen I was out with f-friends” Stefan trembled as Klaus’ hand slowly stroked up and down his now fully hard cock. 

“Keep talking…” Klaus whispered into Stefan’s ear. “If you as so make him suspicious of what I’m doing, I’ll make sure you never get home..” Klaus threaten and Stefan bit his lip as hard as he could, trying not to moan at Klaus hand motion 

“What friends Stefan? You can hang out with who you like but at least be honest with me- especially when we are in a different city!” Damon explained 

“Mhm…” Stefan whimpered, it was all he could manage to get out as Klaus was moving fast and now completely stripped Stefan of his underwear and left a trail of kisses all the way down to his area, using his tongue and moth and teased Stefan further before taking Stefan’s entire member whole and Stefan’s eyes closed and he titled his head back as his nails gripped onto the sheet so tightly he was ripping holes into them 

“Explain everything when you get home, which I'm expecting you in half an hour, I’m not letting Lexi leave till you show your face” Damon scold 

“Y-yeah.. Half an hour..I’ll be there” Stefan said and hung up the phone as quickly as he could and threw it off the bed, not caring where it landed and finally letting out a long awaited moan, Stefan smirked and continued to bob his head up and down along Stefan cock, making sure to kiss, pleasure and please every single inch of him. 

“Nik...I-I’m gonna-” Stefan tried to speak but couldn;t from the overwhelming amount of pulsar running through him. 

“I know, come on now- release” Klaus demanded and Stefan nodded. Before he knew it, his toes curled, his eyes squeezed shut, his fingernails now ripping through the sheet he released into Klaus' mouth and Stefan laid back exhaustedly as a cheeky smile appeared onto his face. He finally opened his eyes because he felt soft kisses covering his face, temples, ears and upper neck. It filled Stefan with warmth and happiness. 

Stefan's eyes connected to the dark blue one that laid before him. Stefan ran his fingers through Klaus’ messy blonde curls and placed a loving kiss on his lips. 

“I have to go…” Stefan spoke softly and Klaus frowned slightly. 

“No..no you don’t” KlaUs said back. 

“Mhm..Half an hour im expected… I bet Damon will throw a temper tantrum if I am even a minute late…” 

“So, just tell him what you’re doing with me.. He can’t be mad at you for hooking up right?” Klaus suggested expecting to hear a laugh come from Stefan but for him to only look away and bite his lips nervously. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Klaus asked as he grabbed Stefans chin and made his eyes face his own again. 

“I.. well- Damon.. He doesn’t know I’m...you know…” Stefan said trying to find the right words “gay…” Stefan said in a whisper. 

“What?” Klaus said 

“I just, never got the opportunity and plus only two people really know… I mean three including you” Stefan said as he grabbed his clothes that were scattered all over the floor and started to re-dress himself. 

“Are you scared to tell him?” Klaus questioned 

“Yeah.. well, I don’t know what I mean… We grew up with strict catholic parents and I know Damon never really cared and was religious by any means, but I just- we never talk about our love life so I don’t know how he’d react and I’m so close to him and even if there is a chance for him to hate me for it I don’t want to risk it..” Stefan basically rambled, Klaus noticed how he would do that when he was nervous. 

“I get it…” Klaus said simply getting up and getting a shirt for him to wear and a hoodie for Stefan to borrow. 

Stefan smiled and thanked Klaus for the hoodie. “Now I just got to think of a lie to tell Damon,” Stefan said. 

“Tell him you were with me, that for the last week we have just been going to parties, I've introduced you to my friends and that’s it” Klaus said. “You're hanging out with his best friend's little brother. He can’t be too mad at you for that” Klaus said as he grabbed Stefans faced with his hands. “And as for tonight, say you were on your way to Lexi, you saw me and a bunch of my friends and decided to join us to a party but we ended up drunk and you crashed at my place” Klaus told him. 

“You seem to be good at lying Nik…” Stefan said 

“I used to do it all the time with my parents” Klaus said and placed a soft kiss on Stefan’s lips “do you want me to be there? Maybe for moral support? Help you if you forget a line or something?” Klaus asked. 

“No, I should go alone..” Stefan smiled “I don’t want you to have to deal with a moody Damon” 

“Ah, I have to agree with that, I also do not want to see a moody Damon” Klaus chuckled. 

“If I can see you tonight..I’ll let you know” Stefan said quickly and started to head for the door. He knew Lexi was probably very angry and also curious. 

“Yeah yeah..See you Stef” Klaus said, leading him out the door and Stefan gave him one final smile before leaving. 

Klaus closed the door behind him and had the biggest grin on his face, he was trying not to smile too much, he knew it wasn’t serious.. That in two months this boy would just be another memory. He wasn’t going to let it be more. No matter how much his heart desired. Klaus decided to get this boy off his mind he would paint since he hadn’t in a while. He pulled out his materials and he was filled with inspiration. 

Meanwhile at the compound Damon was trying to get some paperwork finished for his job but the idea of Stefan not being home all night was really bothering him.. 

“He’s a kid Damon, when you were his age you would sneak out all the time...He is just having fun” Bonnie said and placed a kiss on the side of his temple, trying to calm him down. 

“Yeah but with who?” Damon asked Bonnie shrugged. “At least if he was sneaking around in mystic falls it wouldn’t be a big deal, it's a small town! Everyone knows everyone… this city is huge! We’ve only been here a week, what friends could he possibly have made where he feels the need to lie to me? He tells me everything Bon… its just- it’s not like him” Damon rambled and Elijah walked in handing Damon his coffee, he knew the feeling all too well. He was always worrying about Niklaus, he still did. 

“Listen, he said he would be back soon, we know he is fine there is no need to worry” Elijah spoke. “Why don’t you let me handle the rest of the paperwork… you, well you can possibly tell the poor Lexi girl to leave, you can’t just hold her hostage” Elijah explained. 

“I’m not holding her hostage, Stefan owes her an explanation as well… so she is going to stay here until she gets one” Damon said.

Elijah chuckled and took the papers from Damon and decided to put the final finishing touches on the documents, he decided Damon deserved a break. 

Hayley came into the room and looked at Damon “he’s back, I got him sitting in the living room” Hayley spoke quickly and Damon raced out of there and Bonnie followed. 

“Stefan! What a pleasure to see you!” Damon said as Stefan looked up at him with a scared and worried look plastered on his face. “Now how has your night been..?” Damon asked with a smug look on his face. 

“Fun...I guess?” Stefan said. 

“Fun really? So much fun you had to lie to me and Lexi? Because when she came around this morning looking for you I really thought you ended up getting hurt or lost!” Damon exclaimed with his voice growing cold and Bonnie tried to calm him down.

“I was with friends! It's not a big deal Damon!” Stefan argued 

“What friends?” Damon asked 

“Why do you care?” Stefan retaliated 

“Because it’s good to know who you're with, especially in a city you barely know” Damon explained himself. 

Stefan stayed silent. He did not want to bring Klaus’ name into it, he didn’t want his brother to already hold a grudge against him, he wanted his brother to like Klaus. Damon was persistent and wouldn't back down until he got a name out of him. 

“I was with Nik- well, Klaus. I was with Klaus.” Stefan said after being interrogated by Damon and that took both Bonnie and his brother by surprise. 

“Like Elijah’s little brother Klaus?” Bonnie asked, Stefan nodded. 

“Why were you with him?” Damon asked. 

“I’ve been casually hanging out with him and his friends since we met at dinner, I was on my way to lexi’s but I decided that I wanted some food, when I walked into Rousseau’s. I saw Klaus and his friends and they invited me to a party, I said yes.” Stefan explained. 

“Does not explain why you didn’t come home” Damon said 

“Well he and his friends got super drunk, I wanted to make sure all of them got home safe, it was already pretty late into the night… After dropping them all off, Klaus was the last stop. He was in pretty bad shape so after I helped him to bed I was so exhausted I crashed on his couch, I lost track of time” Stefan said, hoping it was convincing. 

Damon nodded. Stefan but no effort into hiding those red bruises on his neck and Damon was suspicious. But he knew his little brother was compassionate and caring, making sure everyone got home safe was something he knew his brother would do. 

“What about those marks on your neck little brother?” Damon teased and a big evil grin on his face formed, Bonnie hit his chest. 

“They’re nothing,” Stefan said getting up, his heart beating so loudly, he was sure Damon could hear it. He didn’t even think about covering his hickeys. 

“You’re not leaving the house tonight you hear me?” Damon said while Stefan ran out of the room. 

“Got it!” Stefan yelled back and ran to his room where he was shocked to see one of his oldest friends sitting on his bed looking up from her phone relieved. 

“You! You are the reason your brother held me hostage!” Lexi said and immediately hugged him “Where have you been I just called you! You didn't even answer” 

“Oh shit… I forgot it” Stefan said frustrated but also smiled a little, it would give him an excuse to see Klaus again. 

“Where have you been! We had Breakfast plans to remember and when you failed to show up I decided maybe he’s sleeping and when I came to get you Damon was confused and then got angry, and then got worried and kept me here because he thought I knew something when I clearly don’t!” Lexi said 

“I was with someone…” Stefan said as he blushed. 

Lexi’s eyes grew as she noticed his neck and she her anger faded into excitement

“Oh my god- who is he?!” Lexi said excitedly 

“Shh.. it’s not a big deal… we both agreed it was going to be nothing serious” Stefan said and Lexi nodded. “”Elijah’s little brother… Niklaus Mikealson…” Stefan said and bit his lip 

“Oh? I know him, he went to my highschool.. I never talked to him though, he is a year older” Lexi said and saw how much her best friend's eyes lit up just by saying his name. 

“Oh my god...have you two? Wait how did you two meet?” Lexi asked. 

“The first night I came here, when we had dinner.. I spilt his drink everywhere and I bought him a new one… little did I know I would have seen him at the huge dinner..” Stefan said 

“You seem to really like him.” Lexi smiled. 

“I do..” 

“Maybe we could talk more over some brunch, you do owe it to me, you totally bailed on me for this dude” Lexi said

“I wish I could, Damon isn’t going to let me go anywhere now” Stefan said and fell back onto his bed. 

“Okay, I guess another day. I have to go now, Damon probably doesn't want me here either” Lexi said 

“Hopefully you get your phone back, I'll see you around” Lexi said and Stefan said his goodbyes. He felt today was a good day to just nap and maybe write a little in his journal. 

So Stefan did exactly that. He wrote, he slept, he organized his clothes, he took a shower. It became somewhat late in the afternoon, he knew Damon was home today probably working from home and he wished he could at least call Klaus but his phone was still at his place. 

Stefan decided to continue to write about anything he could think of, drawing from inspiration from the last few days. 

Klaus decided to clean up his apartment and while doing so he found Stefan’s cell and he smiled to himself. He decided to drop it off because he already missed Stefan. He tried not too but he couldn’t help it. 

He grabbed some food on his way over there. He assumed why he hadn’t already been by to pick up his phone was because of Damon, Luckily Klaus knew exactly how to get in and out without suspicion. 

Klaus did exactly that. He snuck in, luckily for him everybody was in the living room and he snuck in through the back door, the same one where he took Stefan out from the first night they spent together. 

He knocked on the door softly and less then a minute later Stefan opened the door surprised to see him. 

“What? Nik- what are you doing here?” Stefan whispered

“You forgot your phone..” Klaus said and Stefan pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind him. 

“How did Damon let you up here?” Stefan asked 

“He didn’t..I snuck in here, i assumed you got in trouble no matter what you said..” Klaus spoke as he leaned into kiss Stefan “Or did you purposely leave it? So this would happen exactly?” Klaus teased as their lips connected and Stefan chuckled. 

“No, I did not do that..I actually did forget it” Stefan smiled 

“Sure you did..” Klaus spoke as he continued to kiss Stefan and lead them to the bed. 

“We can’t tonight... Damon is downstairs” Stefan said in between kisses. 

“Mhm, I brought you dinner” Klaus said and Stefan looked at him confused 

“What?” 

“I thought you would be hungry and bored, which clearly you have been… Just some burger and fries from a local restaurant” Klaus said. 

“You didn’t have to do that…” Stefan smiled 

“Well I did” Klaus said, taking out the styrofoam boxes from his bag “here is your phone by the way.” Klaus said, throwing it at him. 

“Yeah thanks” Stefan smiled and Klaus handed him a box and both of them started to eat and talk. Stefan felt really happy right now, he didn’t even care to keep his voice down. Klaus made him laugh, smile and challenged his ideas on the world. They could talk for hours and not notice where the time went. 

“Hey Stefan-” Damon said walking into his little brother's room not expecting to see his best friend's little brother sitting next to his, with food scraps scattered everywhere. “What the hell is he doing here?” Damon said confused “how did you even get in here, kid” Damon gave Klaus a deadly stare. 

“It is my house, I can let myself in” Klaus said being unfazed by Damon’s glare “What's the big deal anyways, Stefan can let me in if he pleases” Stefan grabbed on to Klaus hand to calm him and stop him from pushing his older brother over the edge. Damon looked at the motion and Stefan quickly removed his hand trying to avoid suspicion. 

“Listen I forgot my phone, he dropped it off. He also brought me something to eat and he has only been here for like an hour, that's it.” Stefan said calmly

“Why did he sneak in then?” Damon asked. 

“Probably because he knew you’d be dick and not let him see me” Stefan replied.

“I’ll be leaving now…” Klaus said excusing himself “I’ll see you later Stef..” Klaus smiled and bit his lip, knowing he couldn’t kiss him goodbye 

“By Nik..” Stefan said softly and he watched the boy grab his bag and leave. 

“We will talk later…” Damon said as he walked behind Klaus and Elijah came to see what all the noise was about and was shocked to see his best friend and younger brother in the same room. 

“Niklaus? What are you doing here?” Elijah asked 

“I was just dropping off Stefan’s phone that he forgot at my place.. That is all” Klaus said. 

“It takes an hour to drop off a phone?” Damon laughed 

“Niklaus I hope you aren’t trying to pull Stefan into one of your games…” Elijah said and Klaus laughed bitterly. 

“He is my friend Elijah, that is all… now if you don’t mind me, I will be on my way” Klaus said and left in a hurry. He wasn’t going to be embarrassed like this. 

“I'm sorry about that Damon, My brother can be a handful sometimes” Elijah spoke 

“It’s fine, I’m just going to talk to Stefan” Damon said “Then I’m going to bed, goodnight Elijah” Damon said and Elijah wished him well and Damon walked to Stefan’s room where he saw his brother picking up all the trash from when Klaus was here. 

“We should talk..” Damon said. 

“About what? I mean, I did nothing wrong” Stefan sighed. 

“Well originally I noticed you hadn’t eaten anything all day and I wanted to invite you to eat but I see you up here with Klaus...” Damon said. All he wanted was the truth from his brother

“So what? He is my friend.. I don’t see why it’s a big deal Damon! I don’t have many friends back in mystic falls, frankly I live the same boring life there and So what if I’m hanging out with Klaus, he’s a cool and I’ve had fun so far because you're busy at work all the time- I was honestly going to hang out with Lexi, I didn’t expect to get up with Klaus and his buddies last night but I did and I don’t need to update you every single second about where I am, so please! Let it go!” Stefan said angrily, almost yelling. 

Damon sighed. “You’re right” he spoke, clearly seeing how annoyed his younger brother was and didn’t want to push it further. “Goodnight Stef…” Damon said and walked away, maybe he was being dramatic but something told Damon he wasn’t. 

The older Salvatore walked over to his bedroom where he saw his girlfriends laying in bed, ready to drift off for the night. She noticed how distressed he was and something that was so great about Bonnie is that she would always listen to you, always talk it through with you. 

“I heard some of the fight with Stef...what’s going on” Bonnie asked as Damon laid next to her and she cuddled into her boyfriend's chest. 

“I just don’t get why he is sneaking around with Klaus..I mean he can just tell me he went out with him..why be so secretive about it” Damon said confused.

“Come on, we know Klaus has that edgy reputation to him, or at least that is what Elijah tells us.. Maybe Stefan just doesn’t want you to think he's getting mixed up in wrong crowds or anything” Bonnie suggested “kids his age always sneak out, you should know that better than anyone… Maybe it’s exciting for him to do this since he has always been so good” she continued. 

“No I’m not mad about that, I get it kids do that but… but you didn’t see the way Stefan looked at him or the way he touched him… I don’t want to be overly analytical but I have never seen my brother give that look he gave to Klaus to anyone” Damon said. 

“What are you suggesting?” Bonnie spoke

“I’m not suggesting anything, well I mean if he is into Klaus why not just tell me? I wanna be there for him, he tells me everything Bonnie-” Damon said and Bonnie stopped him. 

“Damon, he isn’t twelve years old anymore… He has a personal life, things he likes to keep to himself… his world is expanding, he is meeting new people- experimenting and maybe he just doesn’t want you involved in everything. Maybe he just wants to figure it out on his own before he comes to you for an answer, maybe he is just trying to find it on his own for once” Bonnie explained. 

“You’re right...how are you always right?” Damon sighed. He cared for Stefan so much he just needed to stop babying him, let him explore and he knew if Stefan had anything to tell Damon he would do it on his own terms. 

“Because I’m awesome, get to bed.. You have work tomorrow” Bonnie said placing a kiss on his lips and turning around and shutting off the night lamp.

Stefan sighed as he cleaned up his room, he never expected Damon to be so weirdly overprotective but here he was. Stefan got ready for bed and as he was just about to go to bed he called Klaus hoping he’d pick up. 

“Hello love, calling me already” Klaus spoke. 

“I never got to thank you for dinner, it was really sweet of you to do that..” Stefan smiled as he cuddled into his blanket. 

“Of course, it was just a small gesture of course” Klaus smiled, he was also laying in bed just about ready to go to bed himself. 

“I’m really sorry about my brother and this weird mood he is in- I wish we could’ve continued-” Stefan said. 

“Don't apologize, your brother cares.. And we can, tomorrow we will continue what we started.. Wear something casual” Klaus spoke 

“What is this? Some kind of date?” Stefan teased. 

“It's whatever you want it to be, I’ll take you to one of the prettiest view points in the city, we will watch the sunset, I will pack some food and a blanket. I'll show you my favourite music..I can paint, you can write..I’ll bring you to my place afterwards and we can do whatever we want to one another, all night long” Klaus said and stefan blushed so hard 

“That sounds...perfect” Stefan said

“Good, I'll pick you up around 5pm, goodnight Stef..” Klaus said softly. 

“Mhm…” Stefan hummed “goodnight Nik” 

Both men hung up their phones and fell asleep with the biggest grins plastered onto their faces. 

\-----

A/N: i hope this chapter was good :/ thanks for reading!


End file.
